One last push
'One Last Push '''is the two hour finale of Survivor: China Day 35 With only 5 left and only 2 more being voted out Immunity is more important then ever, Joe wins the immunity winning his season leading 3rd immunity Day 36 First thing of the day Joel gave hid idol to Alfie because the idol is only useful until the final 5, and due to Joel helping Dee at the last tribal council he feels he owes Alfie one. Alfie and Joel then started discussing strategy and figured then hardest person to beat would be Ramona, and since they are both immune no matter if the other 3 band together they should be able to get rid of Ramona that night. Joel then asks Dee if he would ever consider voting Ramona, Dee said he wants to vote her out at the final 4, Dee then tells Joel that Samuel is next, Ramona surprised Dee wants to vote out Samuel after making a final 3 promise with him, talks to Samuel and they decide to turn on Dee and tell Joel about it, Joel figuring he can use this as leverage tells Dee the plan and Dee rightfully believes him and decides to vote with Alfie and Joel or it might be his demise Eliminated 7th member of our Jury Well what can I say, I was kind of the girl next door, prob a jury threat and when I went to make a move against Dee, it was my exit, good luck to Samuel because he's left with three of maybe the most dangerous players in ORG history Day 37 The final immunity is up for grabs the winner of this guarentees themselves in the final 3, and the winner is.... ALFIE!!!! Day 38 Samuel goes to Alfie and Dee and tries to convince them that Joel is the biggest jury threat, Alfie is pretty much in agreeance but Dee isn't Dee tells Alfie and Joel that Samuel might clean sweep them, because he hasn't screwed people where they have all done multiple times, finally Joel tells Alfie, that Samuel has played the nicer game but Dee might of played the best strategist so it depends on the jury, Alfie having all the power decides to blindside Samuel because he feels like he will get Samuels jury vote Eliminated 8th member of the jury I think they were all stupid robots or something, I hope those 3 have a fun time making out or something '''Day 39 ' We are finally here Dee Alfie and Joel 3 of the biggest villains in this games 3 seasons have outlasted 15 others hopefully there jury questions answers satisfy or they may leave 2nd and 3rd Crash votes for Dee Sarah votes for Alfie James votes for Joel Morgan votes for Joel Luca votes for Dee Wade votes for Alfie Ramona votes for Dee Samuel votes for Joel 3-3-2 *alfie who finished 3rd will get the final vote* Alfie votes for Joel WINNER!!!! CONGRATULATIONS JOEL ON WINNING SURVIVOR CHINA Final Words(Alfie) Well I did some pretty devious things, a little hurt I didn't win, but at least it was close, and kind of cool I got to choose the winner, the right winner Final words (Dee) I was put in the crappy Orange tribe which sucked, then was able to use my idol do some blindsides throughout the game had a lot of fun, it sucks to lose to Alfies vote, that's kind of a slap in the face, but no regrets, congrats Joel Final words (Joel) I can't believe I won this game, I mean I've made some pretty ballsy moves like flipping over to Dee James and Ramona early, I think my key to getting to the end was being the juggle both Dee and Alfie and keeping them both happy before they blindsided me, god I'm happy I won